Bourne Tiva
by God'srider
Summary: Ziva has never seen the Bourne Trilogy and Tony wants to fix that. Will the movies bring more to surface than mere entertainment or will feelings finally be spoken? Spoilers for the Bourne Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not sure how long this will be, but I watched the Bourne Trilogy and had to write this!! **

**Spoilers for The Bourne movies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

Walking into the bull pen, Tony tossed his bag behind his desk and flopped down in his chair exhausted from the past hours work. Ziva and McGee trailed Tony into the office settling into their own chairs.

In his typical fast-paced walk, Gibbs breezed in and pulled himself to face his computer and said, "Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo fill out your reports so we can go home."

Instead Tony propped his feet on his desk and stretched back. His face turned into animated excitement as he said, "Ziva that was awesome. You went all ninja and took both those guys down."

With a calm confused expression, Ziva answered, "Thank you, Tony. Where exactly were you while I was taking them down and why did you have time to simply watch me?"

Slightly embarrassed, Tony responded, "Well, the second guy hit me with the butt of his gun before he moved to assist his buddy with you. I think I may have blacked out for a second because while my eyes were refocusing I saw your mad skills kick in,"

Gibbs broke in, "Tony, you didn't tell me you got hit and Ziva are you ok?" He pulled out his cell phone hitting a number before waiting. After a moment, he said, "Duck, can you come up here and check out my agents?"

Within minutes, Ducky strode into the squad room with his medical kit. After he checked the two agents over, he summarized, "Ziva has some minor defensive wounds, but nothing serious. Tony has a nasty purple bump on his head. He shouldn't drive or sleep for twenty-four hours, but otherwise he is fine."

Seeing Tony prepare to protest, Gibbs cut him off, "Listen to Ducky, Tony." He lightly tapped the back of the younger agent's head to stop more whining.

Instead of arguing, Tony, of course, referred to a movie, "Well as I was saying before I was interrupted by well meaning co-workers, Ziva was totally like Jason Bourne in The Bourne Trilogy taking the bad guys out with insane skill."

A blank expression on her face, Ziva asked, "When was Jason born and why do I resemble him?"

Jumping from his chair, Tony swayed slightly from the sudden movement before steadying himself. He nearly shouted, "You haven't seen the Bourne Trilogy?"

"Tony, I do not understand why we are speaking of child birth," she frowned at him from her desk.

Tony looked exasperated now standing in front of Ziva's desk, "They are the best action movies ever made. Matt Damon kicks butt while he tries to find who he really is."

Tony basically ran back to his desk and his fingers began flying across the keyboard.

Rolling his eyes at his senior agent, Gibbs asked, "What's the hurry, DiNozzo?"

Immediately, Tony answered, "Boss, Ziva has to watch the Bourne movies."

"You didn't even ask if she wanted to." Gibbs pointed out.

Ziva spoke up pursing her lips, "I suppose I should watch it if it is truly the best action film. Plus, someone has to take Tony home and baby-sit him so he will not go to sleep."

Smiling in triumph, Tony turned his attention back to his screen. Finally, an hour later Tony and Ziva were finished and they gathered their gear heading to the elevator, "Bye, Boss. Probie."

Once in the elevator, tension filled the space between them charged by their unspoken feelings. Tony broke the silence again, "Can I drive?"

"No, Tony. You heard Ducky, I will drive slowly so you do not re-injure your head." Ziva said determinedly.

Pretending to be upset he couldn't drive, Tony said, "Fine, but we take my car and get pizza on the way home."

"Alright." Ziva agreed. Stepping into the parking lot, Tony went ahead of Ziva and opened the driver side door. "Tony, you are not driving."Ziva hid a smile at his persistence, but was still firm

"I know Zee-vah. I was opening the door for you." Tony smiled at her suspicious look as she moved to the doorway.

Moving into the seat, she stated, "Thank you Tony. Don't judge a book by its picture, yes?"

"It's cover. I'm full of surprises." Tony grinned and shut her door before going around to the passenger side.

* * *

**Please review!! More reviews= faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am horrible at updating! Finally here is the second chapter! Please enjoy and I will try to get the third and last chapter up promptly this time! Thanks for the patience!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS....sad I know!**

* * *

Reaching his apartment, Tony got their bags and Ziva got the pizza and soda. He unlocked the door letting Ziva in first. Since Ziva had been here for past movie nights, she moved into the kitchen to get plates, napkins, and drinks while Tony got the movie ready.

When she came into the living room, Tony plopped down on the couch. Walking to the couch, Ziva sat down rather close to him to watch the first movie, _Bourne Identity_. After they had eaten, they sat focused on the action playing out on the screen in front of them.

At the particularly unique fight scene in the Paris safe house, Ziva moved closer to Tony. Seeing the opportunity, Tony stretched his arm out behind her on the couch. Instinctively, she leaned back against his arm.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony snuck glances at Ziva periodically. The corner of her lips raised in a smirk when Jason walked into Maria's store. As the scene unfolded, Jason took Maria in his arms and kissed her passionately and longingly.

The space between Tony and Ziva seemed to shrink and stretch a thousand miles at the same time. The air became electrically charged and Tony snuck a look at Ziva. While she was watching the on-screen romance, he knew she felt the feelings hanging between them.

Tenderly, he looked at her as a small smile quirked the curve of her lips responding to Jason and Maria's embrace.

Feeling his gaze, Ziva turned to stare into his green eyes. She froze returning Tony's steady gaze and felt her heart rate double at the emotion she saw shining in his eyes.

Tony felt his palms beginning to sweat in anticipation. He saw the hope gleaming in her brown eyes, he longed to touch her. Preparing for his life to be threatened, Tony leaned toward Ziva and uncertainly brushed his lips across hers. Electricity seemed to course through each of their veins the moments they made contact.

Easing back, Tony looked into Ziva's searching eyes and found pain and confusion shining in them. He realized she deserved the truth no matter how hard it was for him to say. Without breaking eye contact, Tony took a deep breath and gathered his courage, "Ziva, I…." he paused uncertain. "

When he saw the hope glittering in her eyes above the pain, he continued, "I love you and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you." Feeling doubt flood him, Tony feared that she wouldn't feel the same way and began to backpedal, "Now we can forget that happened. I don't want it to be awkward between us, but just thought I should tell you."

He continued rambling trying to cover his honest confession. Ziva felt tears coming to her eyes when she heard what she had only heard in her dreams. "Tony," she tried to stop his panic. She understood the fear of unreturned feelings.

Putting a finger to his lips, she spoke quietly, "Tony, I love you too." Tony shut his mouth and stared at her in surprise. A cocky DiNozzo grin spread across his face causing Ziva to smile back at him a tear trickled down her cheek.

Lifting his hand, Tony brushed the tear away with his thumb. Cupping the side of her face in his hand, he moved closer to her again. She felt herself glowing at Tony's love and touch.

He leaned in again covering her lips with his. Caught in the moment, their lips moved together and they absorbed the touch. Ziva shivered at the gentleness that she had never known from any man especially from Tony. Tony trembled as he cherished the feel of Ziva's soft lips against his.

Breaking apart their eyes roamed each other's face and Ziva teased softly, "You were scared to tell me."

"Well, not exactly scared. It was more of a ….you were scared too." Tony quit making up his own excuse to accuse her.

Becoming serious again, Tony took Ziva's smooth hand in his, "Ziva, you could never be another one night stand and I think that's why it took me so long to act on my feelings because I needed to figure things out. I want something real and deep with you and I finally think I'm ready."

Ziva swiped a tear from her cheek frustrated by her showing weakness, "Mossad trained me to withstand torture and pain, but did not teach us to deal with commitment and promises."

Rubbing a thumb gently over the back of Ziva's hand, Tony replied, "We can learn together.

After a couple minutes of thoughtful silence, Ziva teased, "I never imagined you as the gentle type, Tony."

Smiling in return Tony answered, "I have never wanted to be gentle before, but you deserve better than the rest and that includes gentleness and respect."

As Tony loaded the next DVD, Ziva smiled overjoyed with the night's confessions. When Tony sat down and slung his arm on the back of the couch, Ziva snuggled into his side. Surprised Tony glanced down at the beautiful Israeli, she winked at him and he grinned. Letting his arm drape down around her shoulders, Tony kicked his feet up on the coffee table relaxing with Ziva for the next movie.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Please, I like to hear what readers think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter!!! I hope everyone liked the story! I loved writing it! It is kinda mushy and I tried not to let it get too OOC so let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

Although Ziva was enjoying the movie, she was enjoying the relaxed time with Tony more. Meanwhile, on screen, Jason Bourne was trading place with Maria as the action unfolded.

Then a shot rang out hitting Maria, blood splattered in the jeep. The jeep flew into the water as its driver slumped fatally. Sinking to the bottom, Jason tried to breathe life into Maria, Ziva dropped her head onto Tony's chest.

Jason swam backwards staring at the fading image of his beautiful Maria. The scene of Jason leaving his dead lover in the watery grave caused tears to spring into Ziva's eyes.

Silent sobs shook Ziva's small frame and Tony felt tears soaking into his shirt. Dropping his head, Tony kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her more firmly. He paused the movie and whispered, "That won't happen to you, I won't let it."

Ziva answered softly, "But Tony I've done so many awful things and now that I'm happy, someone may want revenge and our jobs put us in danger everyday."

"That was your job and you changed. We just have to take it one day at a time," he did his best to soothe Ziva.

She nodded against him and sighed content with his response. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Tony smirked, "We are partners and we can talk without words half the time. The scene in the movie was bound to get to you because the movie is similar in ways with our life and that is scene is sad."

"I like that we can talk without words," Ziva smiled and rested against Tony. They went back to watching the movie.

When the Bourne Supremacy had ended, Ziva went to the bathroom while Tony started the third movie. When she got back Ziva sat back in her place and looked at Tony expectantly.

Tony moved to sit in an overstuffed chair, Ziva sat up and brought her eyebrows together in a delicate frown. Smiling his famous grin, Tony teased, "I tell you that I love you and you get all clingy." Ziva hurled a pillow at him even though she knew he was joking.

Catching the pillow, he sat next to her again. She snuggled back into his side and he said, "With you, I don't mind clingy so much."

Ziva smiled and rested her head on Tony's thigh. He rested his hand on her slim side and she nestled back into the crook of his arm. Halfway through the movie, Ziva glanced up at tony and tapped his leg, "Stay awake,"

In a typical Tony whine, he responded, "I'm tired."

She hid a smirk, "Ducky said you cannot sleep." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly successfully waking him up. Ziva decided Bourne Ultimatum was the most intense as Jason raced to find Nikki before the bad guy did.

As the credits scrolled up the screen, Tony asked, "Did you like them?"

"Definitely. They were surprisingly realistic and extremely entertaining," Ziva answered earning a cocky smile from Tony.

"Go to sleep, Ziva. It's three in the morning and we have to be to work by seven," Tony didn't expect her to obey.

She didn't, "You will fall asleep and you are not allowed." He switched to cable and watched an episode of Psych while Ziva fought sleep. Eventually, a soft snoring filled the room as Ziva's body rose and fell with each breath.

Slowly, Tony stood and then lifted her into his arms. Tucking her beneath the sheets of his bed, Tony stood for a second watching her sleep. He had told Ziva the truth today and now he had the most amazing girlfriend ever.

He went to the living room and continued to watch TV. Around six, he got in the shower. When he got out, he smelled something cooking. Standing in the kitchen, Ziva's wavy hair hung down her back as she cooked breakfast.

Leaning in the doorway, Tony watched her. Sensing his presence, she asked, "See something you like?"

"Not really." Ziva turned to glare at him in the doorway and was surprised to find him directly behind her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as she went back to cooking, "Tony you are not helping." She tried to sound firm, but the delight in her voice was unmistakable.

"Sleep good, Zi?" Tony asked.

"Yes, thank you. You did not correct?" Ziva answered happily.

Tony smiled, "Not a wink. We should go by your place on the way to work so you can change so Boss doesn't suspect anything hinky."

Ziva frowned, "We did nothing wrong though. However, I suppose we are breaking Rule 12 since you are my co-worker and we are dating, yes?"

He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Right, but we aren't just dating, we are in love so he can't stop us." Saying love to Ziva felt completely natural to him now.

After eating and going by her place, the partners entered the office. Gibbs entered and immediately slapped Tony on the back of his head.

Groaning at the throb it caused, Tony asked, "What was that for?"

"Ziva staying the night, DiNozzo." Gibbs glared at his senior field agent.

She spoke up, "We did nothing wrong, Gibbs."

"Breaking Rule 12 is wrong, David."

Unable to keep quite on the subject, Tony said, "We can make it Boss. We are already a stronger couple and closer than most."

Looking between the two, Gibbs said, "Keep it out of the office, don't let it affect your work." He moved past them and left the bull pen.

As soon as Gibbs was out of sight, Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and brought her close to him, "How could I forget you, you're the best woman I've ever met."

Ziva smiled at Tony's rendition of the line as his lips crashed over hers.

"Grab your gear."

Tony and Ziva flew apart and grabbed their stuff preparing to start the first day of the rest of their life.

* * *

**REVIEW!! It is the last chapter so I would love to know what you thought!!!**


End file.
